<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries and Ice Cream by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466259">Strawberries and Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, F/M, Reader also is nice to Vergil, Romance, Romance revolving around Dante's love for strawberries, cuz he is Dante's bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*copied from Tumblr*</p>
<p>*raises arms in victory* HA HA!!! I did it! After seeing a post with strawberry recipes, I was inspired to write this out!</p>
<p>A few things before we move forward one, I took some inspiration from AstralAsteria’s fic “Sparda Family Sweet Tooth”. I just love the idea of the Sparda men having a sweet tooth as a passed on trait. So go check that out, it’s a lovely fic.</p>
<p>Second thing, I like the idea of one the twins respective s/o also getting along with his brother (as you’ve probably noticed in my Vergil x reader fic). For me, if you’re not nice to my family, gtfo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries and Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you met Dante was during work at the diner one night. He came in dressed in his red coat and covered in blood and guts. At first you didn’t know what to make of him. Your coworker didn’t want to serve him so that left you. You went to the counter and asked for his order.<b><br/>
</b></p>
<p>“Strawberry sundae. Don’t skimp on the strawberries.” he replied with a wink.</p>
<p>You felt a small blush come to your face when you went to the kitchen and gave the cook, Sammy, the order. The cook looked out from the kitchen and called out a greeting to the man, “Hey, Dante. Late night?”</p>
<p>The man, Dante, “Yeah. Needed some R&amp;R at my favorite place.”</p>
<p>Sammy alternated from making the sundae to talking to Dante, “Where’s that brother of yours? He’s usually trailing behind you with that scowl of his”.</p>
<p>Dante waved his hand dismissively “He’s in Fortuna with his kid”.</p>
<p>Sammy chuckled, “Better than my old man”.</p>
<p>Sammy handed you the sundae after packing the thing with strawberries. You handed the sundae to Dante and it was hard to miss the way his eyes lit up.</p>
<p>The diner was empty and Dante was the only patron that night; so all you could do was watch Dante enjoy his sundae and honestly, you’ve never seen a man enjoy his food like Dante does. The man seems to savor every bite of ice cream and strawberry. You find it kind of endearing.</p>
<p>Dante finished his sundae within an hour. He even went as far as using his finger to get the strawberry syrup. <em>Goddamn it. Why do I find that so adorable?</em></p>
<p>“Will there be anything else for you, tonight?” you ask him.</p>
<p>Dante licks his lips and smiles, “Nah. That’s it” he reaches into his pocket “The sundae is five bucks, right Sammy?”</p>
<p>Sammy declined the pay, “It’s the house Dante. Consider it repayment for helping with that drunkard from last week.”</p>
<p>Dante shrugged and kept digging into his pocket, “Can’t leave without tipping my lovely server”.</p>
<p>He pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill and put it on the counter. And he left without another word.</p>
<p>After that you found yourself smitten for the man in red.</p>
<p>———————————–</p>
<p>After that night, Dante would come to the diner almost every night. Sometimes for a strawberry sundae. Sometimes for hot food. Sometimes to just talk to you.</p>
<p>He didn’t always come in by himself either. He came in with his other fellow hunters. He first came in with his brother. Dante enjoyed his strawberry sundae while his brother, who’s name is Vergil, enjoyed a blueberry sundae. Both tipped handsomely. </p>
<p>He then once came in with two women named Lady and Trish. You would be lying if you said you didn’t find the two women rather attractive. They always seemed to split an appetizer.</p>
<p>Then he brought another white-haired hunter, whom you learned is his nephew, Nero and a bespectacled woman named Nico. Nero usually enjoyed a big burger and a chocolate banana sundae and Nico would help herself to the diner’s patty melt. You found Nero to be a sweet kid. Or… a sweet 20-something kid.</p>
<p>You learned that he, his brother and nephew are all part demon; he and his brother are half, and his nephew a quarter. And you just shrugged. </p>
<p>“It’s Redgrave”, you said “Lots of outlandish shit in this city”.</p>
<p>Dante only looked at you with a stunned look on his face.</p>
<p>————————-</p>
<p>Soon after, you and Dante started to get closer. Not just as server and customer, but as two close friends.</p>
<p>One night Dante came and it was like any other night. He sits at his usual spot at the counter and orders his sundae.</p>
<p>You decide to take initiative, “You seem to really like strawberries”.</p>
<p>Dante chuckled “What gave you that idea?”</p>
<p>You pointedly stared at Dante and little out a light chuckle, “I just never seen someone enjoy their food like you do. You just seem to savor every bite.”</p>
<p>Dante shrugs, “What can I say? I’m a man who enjoys the simple things in life.”</p>
<p>Sammy brings Dante’s sundae, “Enjoy Dante”.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sam”.</p>
<p>Dante alternates from eating his treat and talking with you. You love talking to the man and you find yourself loving him.</p>
<p>Dante finished his sundae and left two fives on the counter: one for the ice cream and one for you. He smiles at you before leaving.</p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p>The next morning, you’re in the kitchen of your apartment baking. You look at the recipe on your phone and look at the finished product. <em>It’s perfect.</em> And with that, you wrap it up and leave your apartment.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long to find Devil May Cry; the neon sign is a dead giveaway. You enter through the front doors of the agency and the first thing you see is Dante at his desk. He’s leaning back in his chair with a magazine covering his eyes. He sits up and sees you standing at the door.</p>
<p>“Y/N! Didn’t expect to see you today!” he exclaimed with a big smile on his face.</p>
<p>You smile back at Dante, “I’d thought I’d stop by and give you this”.</p>
<p>You put the tupperware on Dante’s desk and open it. In it was a strawberry tart. Perfectly glazed. Fresh strawberries. You went all out.</p>
<p>Dante looked at the tart with wide eyes “What’s all this about?”</p>
<p>You blushed “I… just felt like making something for you. I… I… hope you like it”.</p>
<p>Dante smiled softly “I’ll enjoy it if you eat it with me”.</p>
<p>You look at the man shyly and nodded.</p>
<p>He went to the small kitchenette and brought out two plates and forks. You cut two slices of the tart and watched as he took the first bite. He instantly fell in love.</p>
<p>“Oh man. Y/N, I didn’t know you could bake!”</p>
<p>You felt your face grow hotter, “I’ve always loved baking and cooking. I’m glad you like it”.</p>
<p>Dante sighed happily, “I love it. It’s amazing”.</p>
<p>You were about to say something when Dante pressed his lips to yours. You stiffened in shock for a moment. But only for a moment before you kissed him back.</p>
<p>———————————</p>
<p>That tart was all it took for your friendship with Dante to turn into a romantic relationship. After that, you’d make strawberry desserts for your now boyfriend, Dante: strawberry cheesecake, strawberry cupcakes, strawberry pancakes, strawberry pies; anything where strawberries were the star ingredient. You made many other things. One day, you added some cherries to a strawberry sundae you made and he made the stem of the cherry on top into a knot with his tongue which in turn, made you blush madly. He laughed.</p>
<p>Along with baking for him, you made goodies for the other hunters. You’ve made blueberry goods for Vergil, which he loved a lot (though he’d never openly admit it). You’ve made choco-bananas for Nero. Truffles for Lady and Trish. And cookies for Nico when she goes on the road.</p>
<p>In return for baking him things, he taught you how to defend yourself. He taught you how to use a firearm and how to perform first aid on yourself. You had become an important person to him and he wanted you to be able to protect yourself.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long until Dante had you move into Devil May Cry with him. At first, you were worried you’d be impeding Vergil’s space as he lives at the agency as well. When he heard of your concerns, he put your worries to rest by calling you a “godsend of a human”, you reply be saying you hope he finds his special one. He just smiled softly.</p>
<p>————————————-</p>
<p>About a year into your relationship with Dante, you decided to bake something for the twin’s birthday. Early on in the relationship, you learned from Vergil that the brothers don’t celebrate their birthday anymore. They might go to a diner or something, but that’s it. Nothing special. You wanted to change that. </p>
<p>After a quick trip to the store, you got the ingredients you needed. After hours of slaving over the oven early in the morning, you finally got the treats done. You wrapped up the gifts and put them in the fridge.</p>
<p>Vergil was the first to wake which was unusual as he’s a bit of a late sleeper. But you shrugged it off and gave him his gift: chocolate blueberry bark. Vergil smiled in thanks. Whether or not you and Dante get married, he’d always see you as an in-law. He opened a portal with his sword and left for Fortuna.</p>
<p>Dante came downstairs not long after and you couldn’t wait to give him his gift. You gave Dante his gift and watched as he sat on the sofa and unwrapped it: chocolate covered strawberries.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Dante” you smiled.</p>
<p>For a few moments, Dante was silent. A smile slowly grew on his face and he stood from the sofa and wrapped you in his arms.</p>
<p>“You’re so good to me. I’m so damn lucky”.</p>
<p>You just grinned as you hugged him back.</p>
<p>“Thank you” Dante kissed you forehead, “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much”, he planted kisses all over your face.</p>
<p>“I love you, my devil man”.</p>
<p>Dante only kissed you deeply on the lips, arms wrapped tightly around you. He picked you up off the ground and sat back down on the sofa with you on his lap.</p>
<p>You both ate the strawberries and snuggled on the sofa while you watched John Hughes movies on TV. Just being in each others presence was all Dante needed. Sitting on that sofa in silence, reveling in each other’s love made the day fulfilling.</p>
<p>And all this started from that night in the diner. Watching him eat his strawberries and ice cream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>